Tough Love
by LexyLovesPunk
Summary: Mark Wahlberg and Lexy have been friends since they were little. But what happens when Donnie,Marks brother finds out that Lexy's in love with Mark?


"Hey guys.." I said,walking into the house. "Hey,Lex" Taylor's mom said. "Where's Donnie?" I asked. "He's upstairs." She said. "Okay." I said. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "She misses Mark,mom." Taylor said. "Ohh.." She said. "Yeah,mom.." Taylor said. I walked into Donnie's room,and he smiled at me, "Hey,Kiddo." He smiled giving me a hug. "Hey,D" I smiled weekly. "Mark called." He said. "Hey said that he wont be able to make it home for another week and a half. I'm sorry,Lex." He said. "It's fine. It's fine." I said. "I miss him too" He said. "Yeah..." I said. "So,are you gonna tell him when he gets here?" Donnie asked. "Tell him,what,D?" I asked. "Oh please. You may have everyone else fooled. But not me." He said. "I don't know what your talking about." I said. "You have a huge crush on Mark. I know it." He said. "No,i don't" I said. "Lexy. Really? We grew up together. I know you. And i know how you act around guys that you like." He said. I didn't say anything. "How long have you known?" I asked. "A long time: He said. "Just don't mention it to anyone else. I don't want it getting out. Okay?" I said. "No worries,Lex. I only told Mark." He said,smiling. "Your a jackass" I laughed,throwing a pillow at him. "Your number one at your service." He laughed. "What would i do without you,Donnie?" I smiled,laying down on the bed. "I don't know. Die?" He said,flopping down on the bed next to me,laughing. Which in return cause me to laugh too. "So,are you gonna tell him?" he asked,getting serious. "Probably not." I said. "Why not,Lex?" He asked,now sitting up. "Because. What if he doesn't like me back?" I said,sitting up too. "Is that what your worried about?" He asked. "Well,yeah. That and I don't want this to ruin our friendship. You know?" I said. "Yeah,i know. But you never know until you try." He said. "I know." I said. I was sitting on the bed with Donnie,and i grabbed a pillow. Then,my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Mark. "Hello?" I said. "Hey you." He said. "Hey Mark." I smiled. "What's up?" He asked. "Not much. Just hanging out with Donnie. You?" I said. "Sitting on the tour bus. Being bored." He said. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's cool. So,i wont be able to come home for a little while longer." He said. "I heard." I sighed. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's okay." I said. Then it got quiet,and i started fumbling with the string on the pillow. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm okay." I lied. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked. "No. Well,yeah. But it's nothing that Donnie can't make better." i said. "Well,what's up? I wanna help." He said. "It's a lot to take in right now. Maybe we should just talk when you get home. Okay?" I said. "Alright,fine." He said. "Mark." I asked. "I gotta go. Bye." He said,then hung up. "Bye." I said,throwing down my phone and sighing. "This is great." I said,wiping my tears away. "It'll be okay." Donnie said,kissing my forehead. That night,i crawled into bed,and grabbed my IPhone from my bedside table. Then i got a call. It was Mark. "Hello?" I said. "Hey." He said. "Hey.." I said. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said. "It's okay." I said. "I just couldn't go to bed with this feeling." He said. "Yeah,me neither." I said. "Well i gotta go. I'll see you soon,okay?" He said. "Okay." I said. "Night" He said. "Night" I said. Then we hung up. The next few days went really good. Then Monday I was sitting on my bed,and on my computer,when Donnie came in. "Hey you. What are you doing today?" He asked. "You're looking at it" I smiled. "Fun stuff." He smiled. "Yeah." I smiled back. "So,i'm going into town. Do you need anything at the store?" He asked. "Umm,no. Not that i can think of." I said. "Okay. Ill be back soon. Okay?" He asked. About an hour later,i was still sitting in my room on the computer,when i heard a car door open,then slam shut. I heard Donnie come up the stairs,and give me a bottle water. "Thanks,D" I smiled. "No problem." He smiled back. About 10 minutes later,i was sitting in my room,and singing along to the radio,while online. Funny thing was,i was listening to Marky Mark - Hey DJ. I heard someone else singing along to it,and i looked over at the door.


End file.
